


Reunion

by AngelynMoon



Series: Gone [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Bilbo is reunited with his family.





	Reunion

Summary: Bilbo is reunited with his family.

This takes place after Meeting, where Thorin died at the Battle of the Five Armies.

\--  
Bilbo knew that he would not wake up in the morning and even though he knew he would find joy in the Undying lands he also knew that they would not make him happy.

Bilbo closed his eyes and let the salty air blow on his face before letting Gandalf lead him down into the ship and to his bed.

Bilbo smiled at his old friend, "Thank you, Gandalf."

"For what, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"For inviting Dwarrows into my home all those years ago." Bilbo told him.

"I am sorry for how it ended." Gandalf said quietly.

"I am, but I would not trade the Adventure for anything, I would not trade Thorin or Pellelee for anything."

"You have never told me who Pellelee is." Gandalf hinted.

"I have never told Frodo either." Bilbo said, a small sad smile forming on his lips, "I suppose part of it was that I did not want share him and partly that I have been grieving him alone for so long."

"Bilbo?" Gandalf asked as Bilbo's eyes drifted closed.

"Good night, Gandalf." Bilbo said softly as he fell asleep swiftly.

Gandalf sighed softly, Bilbo was rarely lucid but he often spoke of Thorin and the others he had Quested with and someone named Pellelee. Bilbo never said who Pellelee was but spoke of them with sorrow, love, and pain, it made Gandalf angry that Bilbo had felt such hurt after the Quest of Erebor and that he hadn't been able to protect Bilbo from Pellelee. Even questioning Frodo had been no help as the boy had never met anyone with such an odd name.

Gandalf left Bilbo to his sleep and hoped that tonight his dreams would be kind as they sometimes weren't, and he hoped that Bilbo would not scream for Pellelee to stay with him.

As Gandalf stood on the deck of the ship with Frodo and Elrond watching the stars dace across the sky Bilbo Baggins breathed his last with a smile on his lips.

\---

Bilbo blinked as he gazed around the green fields, Smails were built within the hills as far as he could see and Bilbo felt both joy and sorrow at the familiar sight of his mother and father.

"Bilbo!" His mother grinned as she hugged him.

"Mother."

"There is someoen that wants to see you." Belladonna Baggins informed him.

"Papa!" A young voice screamed as Bilbo turned, barreled over by the boy that collided into him.

"Pellelee." Bilbo murmured into the boy's hair as he hugged him tightly, "You got so big." 

Pellelee nodded, "Mahal lets children who die young age if they want to, so they can play and experience something of life in death."

Bilbo lifted his son onto his hip as he looked at his parents, heart heavy with sorrow and grief, "Did Thorin refuse him?"

Bungo frowned, "No, he's visiting."

Bilbo couldn't help his sigh of relief as he held his son to him, "I'm glad."

"I do believe that my husband would have beaten him if he had." A twinkling voice said from behind him.

"Lady Yavanna." Bilbo breathed and bowed as best he could without letting Pellelee down.

"None of that now, my husband and I have been discussing what to do with you when you arrived."

"Why?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, one of his people claimes you are his One and you have a child with them, by his own laws you are permitted into his Halls if you so wish." Yavanna explained, "But then you are also a child of mine and being such you would not feel comfortable surrounded by only stone."

Bilbo nodded in understanding.

"We have come up with a solution, there is a realm between the my husbands Halls and my Green Fields, there are many small mountains here, when it was suggested that you stay there Thorin decided he would stay with you if you would permit, but he has been building a home within one of the mountains since Mahal and I agreed. Young Kili mentioned that Bag-End was a courting gift to your mother and Thorin went with it since he failed to court you while you both lived."

"He still wants me?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Yavanna smiled softly, "He does. Come, child."

"Are others allowed to pass into this realm?" Bilbo asked, "I would like to see my old friends."

"Yes, they may come, stay, or go as they wish." Yavanna said as she led Bilbo and Pellelee away from his parents, "Just as you and your parents can."

"Thank you."

Yavanna only continued to smile as the approached a vine covered door in Durin's blue.

"He is on the other side." Yavanna told him.

"I want down, Papa." Pellelee said.

Bilbo let the boy slide down to the ground and was pleased with the boy tucked his hand into Bilbo's, "Don't be frightened, Papa, Adad missed you lots."

Bilbo smiled at the boy and stepped through the door that Yavanna opened for him.

"Bilbo." Thorin said as he gazed upon the Hobbit that he loved, that had borne his child, and had helped him reclaim his home.

"Hello, Master Thorin." Bilbo smiled shyly.

"I have so much to make up for and stories to hear from you." Thorin said as he tucked a blonde curl behind Bilbo's ear.

"You could start with a courtship braid if you like." Bilbo said boldly.

"Yes." Thorin breathed and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's lips.

Bilbo sighed softly and let himself be held by the Dwarrow he loved for the first time in years, he knew there was more to discuss and learn about his son and Thorin's kin and a reunion with the friends he had lost but for a moment as their son threw his arms around their waists nothing mattered but this reunion, their reunion, their small family.


End file.
